Green
by Shira Lansys
Summary: A Saint Patrick's Day fic in which Harry and Draco have sex. Need I say more?


"What in _Merlin's _name are you wearing?"

Draco's mouth was curled up in a sneer, and all it would have taken was for him to add the word "Potter" on the end of that in a mocking voice for Harry to think they'd gone back a few years to Hogwarts, when he and Draco still shared that not-so-friendly rivalry and animosity. As it was, the blonde managed to sound thoroughly disgusted in Harry's wardrobe.

"I'm wearing green," Harry said innocently. "It's St. Patrick's Day. I'm supporting the Irish. Besides, doesn't it just match my eyes so prettily?" He gave a maiden-like twirl and a flutter of his eyelashes to emphasise his playful tomfoolery.

"No, it doesn't," Draco told him bluntly. "You're eyes are a much different shade. Now please change; I'm not going to be seen out in public with you while you look like a walking shrub."

Harry pouted, playing the innocent. "And what if I refuse to change? Will you undress me by force?"

Draco smirked; a cunning, evil smirk that Harry knew by now meant the argument was _not _about to go in his favour. "No," Draco said. "In fact, I'll do quite the opposite. I'll refuse to undress you, or participate in any activities with you while you're undressed, for a month."

Harry's eyes sparkled. "You know, I heard having sex with your clothes still on is quite kinky…," he said suggestively. Draco arched an eyebrow.

"I imagine the kinkiness wears off," he said in a very self-assured manner. "Now change."

Harry pouted, but began pulling his lime-green jacket off. "Only you would pull out the "no sex" card in such a round-about, pompous manner," he grumbled. Draco just smiled.

It didn't take long until Harry was completely naked - even his underwear had been green! - not even blushing at being so exposed in front of Draco. He had at the start, but after three years together they had long since got past the point where nudity was embarrassing.

A pleased grin wormed itself onto Draco's face as he surveyed Harry. Striding up to him confidently, he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. "You know I like you when you're like this," he purred into his ear, and Harry's cock twitched in response.

Not waiting for a verbal reply, he grasped the quickly-filling organ. "Hard already, Harry?" he asked in a husky voice. Harry moaned as the blond began to massage his cock; really, moaning was the only reply Draco wanted, as shown when his own member began to respond likewise.

"Keep talking," Harry moaned. Draco's eyes flashed; Harry loved it when Draco talked dirty to him, and Draco loved watching his response.

"Do you like it, Harry?" Draco asked. "Me talking to you? Do you like it when I whisper in your ear like… this?" He leaned in, breathing the last word into Harry's ear, and felt the other man shudder against him, although whether it was from the sensuality of it or because it tickled Draco couldn't tell. He leaned down, nibbling at Harry's neck.

"Yesss," Harry hissed. "Love it so much."

"Do you like standing naked in front of me while I'm still completely dressed?" Draco asked. Harry was panting too hard to answer now as Draco's hand sped up. "You can't come on this shirt, you know. I like it too much to ruin it. Don't you dare let go."

He knew Harry wasn't _that _close, but judging from the other man's involuntary thrusting, he liked the idea of not being allowed to come. He'd have to remember that, Draco thought. It could be fun to investigate….

"You'd better take it off," he commanded Harry. Immediately trembling, clumsy fingers began to pull at his buttons. Trembling because of his excitement, and clumsy because of his… well, his excitement. Draco had to appreciate that it probably wasn't an easy task, what with the frantic hand job he was receiving at the same time.

But Harry managed it, and as soon as the shirt had been slipped off (and Draco had subtly changed hands; he loved being ambidextrous), short work was immediately made of his pants. Unlike Harry, his briefs were the normal colour white, but they were also removed.

His cock, not quite as stimulated as Harry's but still at a considerable hardness, jutted out from his body, and Harry's hand grasped onto it eagerly. He began to stroke, his pace picking up quickly so that it matched Draco's.

Draco doubted either of them had planned on ending it quickly, but there was something very erotic about them getting each other off that neither of them could deny. Draco propped himself up on Harry's body when he felt that his legs might not manage to support him and he knew that he was getting close. He tried to say so, but all that came out of his mouth was wanton moans and groans of appreciation.

Damn his uncooperative mouth.

"Hah," Harry gasped. "Gonna come. Nga, come with…," he paused for a moment, panting. "Come with me," he finished.

"Mm," was all Draco could manage.

Their strokes became frantic, and Draco watched in wonder as Harry's face scrunched up in the throws of ecstasy as white liquid streamed out of his swollen member, coating Draco's stomach. At the erotic sight, Draco couldn't help it; his balls tightened and he came moaning Harry's name.

They used each other to keep themselves upright as their limbs became temporarily floppy in the wake of their orgasm. Slowly their breathing returned to normal, and they managed to stand upright once more.

"Made a bit of a mess, didn't we?" Harry asked, running his finger through the come on Draco's abdomen. At the erotic sight, he saw his spent cock twitch once more.

"Down boy," Harry laughed. Draco blushed, but smirked.

"Oh, I will go down. And then I'll go up again. And then I'll go down. And then I'll go up. And then down. And do you know why?"

Harry gulped visibly. "No," he lied.

Draco leaned in close and whispered in his ear once more, "I'm going to ride your cock."

He wasn't the only one that twitched at that.

"Okay," Harry said, his voice breaking. Draco gave an innocent smile that wouldn't have fooled anyone, and took Harry's hand as he led him to the bedroom.

"This is going to be a brilliant St. Patrick's Day."


End file.
